


One Of Those Days

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: All Time Low
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP are strangers in a crowded subway carriage. Person A is standing, Person B has managed to find an empty seat. Some obnoxious idiot (person C) comes crashing through the carriage bumping into everyone left, right, and centre. Including person A who is knocked directly onto Person Bs lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is my first jalex fic, and I just got out of a writer's block, so this is probably shitty.  
> Second, ignore the stupid title, I didn't know what to name it.

_Another boring end of a day…_

Alex hopped on the train he took every day after work and, seeing no seats available, leaned on the pole.

He didn’t imagine his life like this. In his mind he was the singer of a rock band, going on tours and rocking out every day.  
But life decided to play a prank of him and his dream was crushed. Granted, he still worked with music – he worked at a record shop – and he liked his job, but it just wasn’t the same thing, you know?

He looked out of the window, watching the landscape passing fast, and started humming whatever song he had stuck on his head that day.

“Outta the way!”

Alex looked to his side, and saw a guy pushing his way through the crowded carriage, ignoring the people’s protests.

He straightened his position, watching the man getting closer to his position, and tried to take a step back.

Trying being the right word, because as soon as he tried to step back he almost fell on the people behind him.

The man walked to Alex, showing no signs of slowing his pace.

“Back off, blueberry, I’m in a hurry!” he shouted, pushing Alex to the side.

That made him lose his balance, and a second later he fell, right on top of someone.

“You son of a bitch!” he yelled, before realizing he was sitting one someone’s lap.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, getting up as fast as he could, and turned around to the person he fell on.

It was a guy, not too older than Alex. He had brown eyes and a rather big nose, but what caught his attention was the guy’s haircut. The side of his hair was dyed white, and Alex couldn’t help but think it looked like he had a skunk on his head.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. It’s not the first time I have a cute guy on my lap.” He said, smiling. “Though they usually buy me dinner first.”

Alex chuckled. “Well, if you’re expecting me to pay you dinner you can forget it, I don’t usually do it on a first meet.”

“Well, it was worth the shot.” He said, laughing. “Name’s Jack, by the way.”

“I’m Alex.” He said, smiling. “Are you always this flirty?”

“Only with the people I find cute. Which is basically everyone, so…”

Alex laughed, and suddenly the train shook rather violently, sending him flying right back into Jack’s lap.

“Again? Now you definitely need to buy me a coffee.” Jack chuckled, and Alex blushed.

“Oh, shut up.” He said, trying to get up, but was stopped by Jack’s arm wrapped on his waist.  
He looked at him, startled, and he shrugged.

“You’d end up falling again. And you gotta admit you’re more comfortable like this.”  
He noticed how nervous Alex was, and took his arm. “You can get up if ya want, no worries.”

In another circumstances Alex would do exactly that. But he was tired as hell, and he did feel comfortable on his lap. And hell, the guy’s cute, better take the chance.

“Eh, I guess it’s not too bad.” He smiled, and Jack grinned, wrapping his arm around his waist again.

They spent the rest of the ride talking and knowing more about each other. Alex found out Jack lived near him, and worked at a café, but his dream was to play guitar at a rock band.

By the time he hopped off the train, he had Jack’s number on his phone and, five minutes later, a message inviting him for a coffee the next day. To which he said yes, of course.

He arrived home in a much better mood than before, and he had a feeling that his days wouldn’t be so boring anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I can do better than this, but, you know, writer's block...
> 
> Comments are welcome!


End file.
